


She Will Never Know

by xXdreameaterXx



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXdreameaterXx/pseuds/xXdreameaterXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The mighty Time Lord is scared of a little earthling girl. Afraid she will reject you because you think you might have had a chance when you were young and handsome, but he didn't want her. But this old man does and it's driving you insane." Mr Clever!Twelve seducing Clara when the Doctor is too afraid to. Whouffaldi. Twelve/Clara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Will Never Know

The Doctor moved around the TARDIS carefully, quietly, knowing Clara had already gone to bed a while ago. Humans and their silly need for sleep. The Doctor smiled to himself, imagining Clara sleeping peacefully, her body wrapped in a soft, warm duvet, her hair spread over the pillow, dreaming, perhaps even about him.  
Then suddenly something caught his attention, something he saw moving just right out of the corner of his eye and before he could get a proper look it was gone already.  
“No,” he whispered to himself, “no, it really can't be.”  
With one swift movement the Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver, jumped to the ground and started scanning. It was impossible, yet the readings on his screwdriver were obvious. _Cybermite_.  
“No,” he repeated, slightly shaking his head, “You're dead. Exploded with the whole planet. Unless. . . you've been clinging to my TARDIS ever since. Over a thousand years in hiding with countless opportunities to escape and spread across hundreds of planets. What do you want?”  
He asked as if there was actually something he could talk to, an intelligent being with the ability to reply. But there wasn't. It was just a Cybermite, an insect as long as it didn't possess anyone. What did it want? Why had it been hanging around the TARDIS for such a long time?

The answer was obvious. 

The Doctor felt as if he had been given an electric shock when the Cyberplanner hacked his brain.  
“Ohhh, that was clever,” the Doctor muttered angrily.  
“That's _Mr Clever_ for you, Doctor.”  
“You've been very patient. What took you so long? I take it I've been dragging you around for well over a thousand years. Why now?”  
“The girl,” the Cyberplanner replied maliciously.  
“What? Clara? She's of no use to you. She is smart, but not smart enough for a Cyberplanner. So, what's your deal?”  
“No, no, Doctor, you don't understand. She's here. Staying in the TARDIS for the first time since you changed your face. The fact has left your brain vulnerable. You've let your guard down. I wasn't able to attack you before but now. . .”  
“I've defeated you once. I can easily do that again,” the Doctor snorted.  
“Yes, I am aware of that. But Doctor, just think about how much damage I could do before you expel me from your brain.”  
“Don't you dare!” the Doctor said, his voice threatening, raising a finger as a warning.  
“She won't even know it's not you, and you know what? I'm feeling nice today, I'll even let you watch.”  
“If you lay so much as a fingertip on Clara. . .”  
“What then? You're going to kill me? Doctor, you're going to do that anyway. So why not have a little fun before that? I'm in your brain, I know you want to.”  
“Shut up!”  
“Oh, but you're scared, Doctor. The mighty Time Lord is scared of a little earthling girl. Afraid she will reject you because you think you might have had a chance when you were young and handsome, but he didn't want her. But this old man does and it's driving you insane.”  
“I said shut up!”  
“I can give her to you, Doctor. The pretty, young woman who is sleeping so peacefully in your bed. She doesn't even know the bed is yours, does she? You didn't tell her that once she's gone back into her life for a while you will crawl into those sheets and still smell her on them and you'll be thinking about what it would be like to fuck her.”  
“I can't let you do this.”  
“But you will, Doctor. I can already feel those hearts pumping blood in all the right body parts at the mere thought of that sweet, little thing in your bed. You've been travelling with those human girls for too long you're almost human yourself.”  
“That's your doing not mine, _Mr Not-So-Clever_.”  
“I am the Cyberiad. Emotions like love and lust are nothing to me but you're bursting with them, Doctor. Let them out. Clara would want you to.”  
“You're wrong.”  
“Why don't we ask _her_?”

 

**OOO**

 

Clara had been really tired after travelling with the Doctor to three different planets in just one day so she had decided to stay on board of the TARDIS. As she crept under the duvet of the strange bed she thought it might have been a mistake. She used to stay here often, despite quarrelling with the TARDIS over her bedroom, but that was with the old Doctor. Now Clara didn't even have a bedroom around here anymore. The bedding seemed fresh but the Doctor's smell still clung to it. This was his bed. This was where the Doctor slept when he needed to. Clara smiled at the thought of that and took comfort in that knowledge.

She had never heard the door open but when she turned around to find a more comfortable position she saw him standing there, leaning against the wall, watching her.  
“How long have you been standing there?” she asked carefully.  
The Doctor gave a slight shrug. There was something different about him.  
“You know, if you want your bed back you can always take me home. It was your suggestion.”  
He stepped closer.  
“Or. . . how about we share?” he asked, his voice deeper than usual.  
“Uhm, I guess there's enough space.”  
The Doctor was standing in front of her bed now, towering over her. Clara's gaze was distracted from his face by his posture, his strong, lean body almost threatening her.  
“That's not what I meant, Clara,” he answered calmly, stressing the R in her name the way she liked, no, loved it.  
What was going on with him? Why was he acting so strange and mysterious all of a sudden? She almost thought he was trying to seduce her, but this was the Doctor.  
He slipped out of his coat, letting it fall to the floor provocatively in front of her.  
“Do you always sleep with your clothes on?” he asked.  
Clara was taken aback by the question and still a little baffled about his figure now perfectly outlined by his dark waistcoat. She found it hard not to stare.  
“Uhm, no,” she spluttered nervously.  
“Take them off,” he demanded, an odd smile forming on his face as if he was getting some sort of satisfaction out of bossing her around. Or telling her to take her clothes off.  
“What?” she asked in confusion, “Doctor, if I didn't know better I would think you are trying to seduce me.”  
“That's exactly what I'm doing. Do you mind?”  
“Mind what?”  
“Seduction.”  
Clara thought about it for a moment. Her first conclusion was that she was very much confused, her second that she didn't really mind. She had actually thought about it more than once, about what it would be like with him. She had imagined it when he had been busy tinkering with his TARDIS, not knowing she was watching him. She had imagined it when she was alone in bed and touching herself. But in all her fantasies she had been the one to make the move, not him, never him.  
“No,” she finally replied, daring to smile at him.  
“Good. Now, take those clothes off.”

Clara rose from the bed until her feet firmly touched the ground next to him. She was determined to look him in the eye while she slowly unbuttoned her blouse, letting it fall to the ground next to his coat. She stripped out of her skirt and knickers and already started on taking off the bra when he stopped her.  
“Wait, let me,” the Doctor said and Clara slowly turned around to let him unhook her. His fingers brushed over her bare shoulders when he removed the straps.  
She turned back around and looked at him, seeing something in his eyes that hadn't been there before, or that she had never cared to notice: lust.  
He cupped her face in his hand and smiled.  
“Are you cold?”  
“No,” she mouthed as his hand wandered gently over her neck, nothing more than a slight tickle. His touch grew firmer as he reached her chest, gripping her breasts just tight enough to make her wince.  
“Clara, I cannot tell you how long I've waited to touch you like this,” he said, bringing his lips closer to her ear. His breath on her skin made her shiver.  
“You could've just asked.”  
The Doctor buried his head in her neck, nibbling at the sensitive skin while his hand still explored her body, caressing the skin of her ass and pinching it softly.  
“Have you been thinking about me? Like this?” he asked.  
“Yes,” Clara breathed while he traced her clit with his finger.  
His touch was tantalizing and left her craving more.  
“When?” He slipped a finger between her wet folds. “Tell me when.”  
“Alone. In bed,” she gasped and started grinding against his hand.  
“And what have you done about it, Clara?”  
A moan escaped her throat when he increased the pressure although she could've sworn that his low, gravelly voice alone would be enough to make her come. Then the Doctor suddenly stopped, tearing Clara out of her frenzy.  
“Please, don't stop,” she begged.  
“Answer me,” he reminded her.  
“I touched myself, imagining it was you. Please,” she said breathlessly, pressing herself against his body. The Doctor was still dressed but she could feel his erection through his trousers, hard, hot and ready.  
“Would you like to taste him?” he asked, obviously noticing where her attention had gone to.  
“Yes,” she replied excitedly, dropping to her knees. Clara opened his belt while he busied himself with the buttons on his waistcoat and shirt. She pulled his pants down to the ankles, exposing his cock right in front of her. Clara licked her lips and wrapped them around the tip, slowly sucking the whole length of him into her mouth. The Doctor uttered a guttural sound as Clara let him glide in and out of her mouth, changing the pressure and adding her tongue to the game. His hands were buried in her hair, pulling it slightly to direct the speed. He moaned her name a couple of time, moving his hips in her direction to push deeper inside her mouth.  
“Enough fooling around,” he said finally, his breath coming out in short gasps, pulling her face away from him, “I want to fuck you properly.”  
He held out a hand to help her up and Clara took it before he guided her to the bed and sent her falling backwards. She landed softly and he on top of her only seconds later.  
“Are you a screamer?” the Doctor asked, that glimmer of lust in his eyes now more visible than ever.  
“No,” she replied. No man had ever made her scream.  
“You're going to,” he promised as if reading her thoughts and positioned himself at her entrance.  
Clara groaned breathlessly when he finally pushed inside her, his thrusts hitting deeper every single time. She clasped her arms around his back, nails trying to find somewhere to hold on to but only dug into his skin, probably leaving marks he wasn't going to get rid of so quickly. Her legs wrapped around his ass, pushing to meet his rhythm.  
“Oh, yes,” she gasped when he hit her sweet spot, “Faster.”  
The Doctor pressed a sloppy and sweaty kiss to her lips, increasing the speed of his thrusts like she had asked him to. He dropped his hand to her clit and started rubbing it again. Clara couldn't help but whimper, his touch sending jolts of pleasure through her body.  
“Scream for me, Clara,” he panted, groaning and she could tell he was close. He paced his movements, his slow, steady thrusts teasing her until she finally came apart in his arms. He pushed inside her only a few more times before his body stiffened and he came, groaning, her name stuck in his throat and he slumped down next to her, breathlessly. 

“You didn't scream,” he realized after he had caught his breath.  
“I don't scream for just anything. You're going to have to try harder next time. It was close though,” she turned around to wink at him when she noticed he seemed changed by the events. She hadn't realized it until now but there was something different about his eyes. They looked peaceful, gently now and there was the fondness for her that she had been missing while he had fucked her.  
“Next time?” he asked carefully, hopefully.  
“Yes. Unless you had meant this to be a one time thing.”  
Clara stared at him in confusion and was relieved to be greeted with a warm and genuine smile.  
“No, no, of course not.”  
“What are you thinking?”  
“That I haven't properly kissed you,” the Doctor said and pulled her closer, gently pressing his lips to her own. 

 

**OOO**

 

Clara had fallen asleep in his arms and the Doctor cradled her protectively. Not that the Cybercontroller would come back. No, he had left the moment he had come inside Clara. She would never know that she had the Cyberiad to thank for this.


End file.
